The New Warriors
by tifafenrir09
Summary: When Japan is swallowed in darkness, the Blade Breakers realise that Hilary is missing. The team begins a journey to find her, and discover that they have been chosen to fight creatures called Heartless, armed with magical weapons called "Keyblades"
1. Rise of Darkness

CHAPTER 1 Rise of Darkness

Kai sat up on his bed. He grinned. Tomorrow, he and the Blade Breakers would be setting off for a tournament in his former home country, Russia. Suddenly, he heard the sound of thunder and lightning. He glanced out of the window.

"A storm?" he blinked. Pulling on his jacket, he ran outside.

_Why did it get so windy all of a sudden?_

Suddenly, strange creatures appeared, blocking his path. "What the-?!" he blinked. He pulled his launcher out of his pocket. "LET IT RIP!" he yelled, releasing his Beyblade. But to his horror, it bounced off them. "What **are** these things?" he growled, catching it.

His Beyblade suddenly glowed, and he realised he was holding something different. "W-What is this thing?" he exclaimed, gazing at a large sword in the shape of a key. It reminded him of his bitbeast, Dranzer, as it had a phoenix's talon on the top, and its keychain had a feather. He swiped it at one of the creatures, and it was immediately destroyed.

_Can this night get any weirder?_ he thought. Then he remembered he had to find his friends.

* * *

"Tyson! Ray! Max! Hilary! Where are you?" Kai called as he ran through the streets. Everywhere he went, he fought more of the creatures. He suddenly spotted a figure overlooking the harbour, and hurried over.

It was Hilary.

"Hilary! Am I glad to see you!" he exclaimed. Hilary turned to him. She looked unwell.

"Kai..." she began. Suddenly, a powerful wind blew against her, sending her flying towards him. Kai outstretched his arms to catch her, but she vanished before he could react.

* * *

Kai hung onto a post for dear life. He glanced around for any sign of his friends. _I hope the others are OK...This is bad...Really bad!_ All around him, the city was being destroyed, sucked away into darkness. He felt his grip loosen, and he felt his body be pulled in to the darkness as well...


	2. A New World

CHAPTER 2 A New World

Kai slowly opened his eyes. "Ow...My head." he grunted. He stood up. "Where am I?" he blinked. Looking around, he appeared to have spirited away to a strange looking town. He spotted a sign that read "Welcome to Traverse Town". ""_Welcome to Traverse Town"_?"he blinked._ That's a weird name for a town._ _I have to find the others! _he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyson was looking for Max. He'd already met up with Ray. They, too, had encountered the creatures that attacked Kai on the night Japan was swallowed in darkness, and like Kai, they had their own key weapons.

"Man, I wish Kai was here. He'd tell us what to do." Ray sighed.

"Don't worry, dude. I'm sure we'll find him. Maybe he knows what those weird looking things are." Tyson beamed.

"TAKE THAT!" a voice yelled.

"That sounds like Max!" Ray exclaimed. They drew their weapons.

"Let's go!" Tyson cried, as they started running.

* * *

"Max!" Tyson called, when he and Ray finally found him.

"Tyson! Ray! How'd you two get here?" Max cheered.

"We should be asking the same to you!" Ray grinned.

"Can't talk now! Got some weird looking things to fight!" he added. They noticed that Max was fighting with a weapon similar to theirs. The two leapt into action.

Finally, after a harsh battle, they could talk.

"So, how'd you two wind up here?" Max asked.

"Not sure. Ray and I woke up seeing that there was a storm, and we found some creepy looking things outside." Tyson replied.

"We tried using our Beyblades, but that didn't work. Then, they transformed into some odd looking weapons. Turns out that they were the only way to beat those creatures." Ray explained.

"We went to look for you, Hilary and Kai, but we couldn't find you anywhere. Then we got sucked into a portal, and arrived here. And now we've just met up with you." Tyson finished.

"Huh. Now that you mention it, the exact same thing happened to me." Max announced.

"Maybe's it's contagious!" Tyson grinned.

"Or maybe something strange is going on. I suggest we find Kai. Maybe he knows where Hilary is." Ray replied. They nodded.

_Kai...I hope you're OK_, Max hoped.

* * *

At the same time, Kai had encountered a man armed with a gunblade. After an intense battle, Kai defeated him, but soon collapsed from exhaustion.

"Aww, you're slipping, Leon." a young girl teased.

"I went easy on him. But, still, looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." the man, Leon, replied.


	3. Getting Answers

CHAPTER 3 Getting Answers

Ray, Max and Tyson were walking in the alleyways, looking for Kai. Earlier, they met Donald Duck and Goofy. They were Court Wizard and Captain of The Royal Knights of Disney Castle. Their King had mysteriously left, claiming to have gone to fight the coming darkness, telling them to find the one armed with the "key" to their world's salvation. Meeting the boys had shown them that there was more than one person armed with the "key".

"Sure is spooky!" Goofy whimpered.

"I'm not scared!" Donald boasted. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to leap onto Tyson.

"Excuse me. Did the King send you?" a young woman asked.

* * *

Kai groaned. "Come on now, lazybones! Get up!" a familiar voice called. He sat up and saw that it was Hilary. "You alright?" she asked.

"I think so." he nodded.

"Those creatures that were attacking you were after your Keyblade. But it's actually your heart they're after, because you wield a Keyblade." she announced.

"I'm glad you're OK, Hilary." Kai smiled.

"Hilary? Who're you talking about?" she blinked. "I'm the great ninja, Yuffie!" she announced, her voice suddenly changing. Kai blinked, and realised he was talking to a young girl about a year older than him.

"I think you overdid it a bit, Squall!" Yuffie called.

"That's Leon." he replied.

Kai spotted his Keyblade resting against a cabinet. Yuffie explained that they had to get it off him to ward off the shadowy creatures, as they had been tracking him using his Keyblade. Leon added that it had been the only way to conceal Kai's heart from them.

"Who would've thought that _you_, of all people, are the chosen one?" he smirked, picking up the Keyblade. It vanished, and re-appeared in Kai's hand.

"Still, I guess beggars can't be choosers." he sighed.

"Why don't you start making sense? What's going on?" Kai demanded.

* * *

At the same time, the others were with the young woman, named Aerith. Donald and Goofy were there as well.

"OK. You know there are many other worlds out there, besides this town and your castle, right?" she began.

"Yeah." Donald nodded. "But they're supposed to be a secret!" Goofy exclaimed.

"They've been secret, because they've never been connected...Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed." Aerith replied.

"The Heartless?" Kai blinked.

"The ones that attacked you. You remember?" Yuffie replied. The Heartless travelled across the worlds collecting hearts, and the darkness within people's hearts attracted them.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Leon added.

"Hey. Do you know a guy named Ansem?" Yuffie asked.

"Ansem?" Max blinked.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Aerith explained.

"Can we see it?" Ray asked.

"Its pages are scattered." she sighed.

"Scattered?" Donald blinked.

"To many worlds." she explained.

"Hey, maybe Donald and Goofy's King went to look for them!" Tyson suggested.

"Yes. Those were my thoughts exactly." Aerith agreed.

"We gotta find him quick!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Hang on! First, we need that fourth key!" Donald realised. "That's right. The Keyblade." Aerith smiled.

"So...this is the key..." Kai began, gazing at his Keyblade.

"That's right!" Yuffie nodded.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. It's the only thing that stops them. And they'll keep coming after you, no matter what. So, tough luck." Leon replied.

"Well, I never asked for this." Kai protested.

"The Keyblade chooses its master, and it chose **you**!" Yuffie beamed. Kai sighed.

"I remember being in my room..." he began. He suddenly jumped off the bed. "What happened to my home?! My city?! My team...Hilary..." he asked.

"You know what? I really don't know." Leon replied.


	4. Reunions and First Meetings

CHAPTER 4 Reunions and First Meetings

As Leon and Kai were talking, Yuffie leapt off the bed.

"Leon!" she cried. A Heartless had appeared. She darted out of the room. Donald yelped as the door slammed open.

"Yuffie?" Aerith blinked, watching her friend run past.

"Kai, let's move!" Leon yelled, as they drew their weapons. The Heartless was smashed out of the room. Leon leapt after it.

* * *

Kai soon arrived in the Third District. At the same time, Tyson, Ray, and Max, along with Donald and Goofy had arrived as well. Suddenly, Heartless appeared.

"Gawrsh! Are these those Heartless guys?" Goofy gulped.

"Let's go get 'em!" Donald yelled. But his spell backfired, sending them all flying. Kai tried to dodge, but they landed on him.

"The fourth key!" Goofy and Donald exclaimed, after they recovered. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling. A large suit of armour stood before them.

* * *

After defeating the suit of armour, Kai gazed at his Keyblade.

**"KAI!!"** the others cried. They tackled him to the floor.

"Thanks for the big welcome...But can you get off me now? Because this is starting to get pretty uncomfortable." Kai grunted. They helped him up. He told them about how he'd obtained his Keyblade, and how when he'd met up with Hilary, she'd mysteriously vanished. After arriving in Traverse Town, he met Leon and Yuffie.

"Wherever Hilary is, she's probably in trouble. We have to find her!" Ray announced.

"Hey, why don't ya come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy exclaimed.

"Guys, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friend." Leon suggested. Yuffie nodded in agreement.

"Well, what do you think?" Max asked. "I say we go with them." Ray suggested. "But, we've only just met them." Kai added.

"Kai, if we don't go with them, how're we gonna find Hilary?" Tyson asked.

_He's right...For once_, Kai thought. "Alright, we'll go with you two." he smiled. Max, Ray and Tyson put their hands in the middle.

"Donald Duck." Donald grinned, doing the same.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy beamed, also putting his hand in the middle.

"I'm Kai." he announced, finally putting his hand in the middle.

"All for one and one for all!" Goofy cheered.


	5. A Long Road Ahead

CHAPTER 5 A Long Road Ahead

In a base, some villains were observing the events of Traverse Town.

"Those little kids took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" one villain, Hades, yelled.

"Such is the power of those Keyblades. The children's strength is not their own." a second, Jafar, added.

"Why don't we turn them into Heartless? That'll settle things." a third, Ursula, suggested.

"And those brats' friends are the King's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're bilge rats by the look of them." a forth, Captain Hook, exclaimed.

"You're no prize yourself." a fifth, Oogie Boogie, laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" Hook snapped.

"Enough. The Keyblade has chosen them." their leader, Maleficent ordered. "Will it be them who will conquer the darkness? Or will they be swallowed by the darkness? Either way, they could come to be quite useful..." she smiled.

* * *

Soon they were on their way to new worlds. At Wonderland, the team met a girl named Alice, who was sentenced for a crime that she hadn't committed. But after they had collected the evidence that would prove that Alice was innocent, and defeating the Queen of Hearts' soldiers, she had vanished. They soon encountered a Heartless called Trickmaster, and discovered a Keyhole after defeating it inside a talking doorknob they had met earlier. Everyone watched in surprise as Kai's Keyblade suddenly locked it. Now that world was safe from the Heartless. But what had happened to Alice?

At Deep Jungle, Kai encountered a man named Tarzan. He asked Tarzan if he'd seen Hilary, but Tarzan's answer made no sense. They found a piece of Gummi, the very material that Donald and Goofy's ship was made from. There, they helped Tarzan protect his gorilla family from the hunter Clayton. After defeating Clayton, and the Heartless Stealth Sneak, the gorilla's leader Kerchak flung them into a waterfall, where they found another Keyhole. Tyson took the role of locking it, with another world protected from the Heartless.

* * *

In their base, the villains were discussing the recent events.

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" Jafar asked.

"It was the hunter who had lured them. His lust for power was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good." Maleficent replied.

"Yeah! And he got chomped for it!" cackled Oogie Boogie.

"A weak-hearted fool like him had no chance against the Heartless. But the boys will be a problem. They have found one of the Keyholes." Jafar explained.

"Do not fear. It will take them ages to find the rest." Maleficent smiled. "Besides, they remain blissfully unaware of our greatest plan." she added, conjuring an image of the Blade Breakers with Donald and Goofy.

"Yes, of course. The Princesses..." he agreed.

"One by one, they are falling into our hands." Maleficent grinned. "Speaking of which..." she added, glancing at someone...Alice.


	6. The Hundred Acre Wood

CHAPTER 6 The Hundred Acre Wood.

The team returned to Traverse Town. Below the town, they found an old house. But it was empty.

"There's something about this place..." Hilary suddenly piped up.

Kai turned to see her walking inside. "Kinda reminds me of the place back in Japan, where we drew all over the walls." she smiled. "Do you remember?" she asked.

"Hilary...?" Kai began.

"Kai?" Tyson blinked. Kai turned to them, and turned back to Hilary.

But, once again, she'd vanished.

* * *

A magician named Merlin arrived. He had a bag with him. Using his magic he opened the bag. The team watched with amazement as the house was now full of colour and life. There was a woman dressed in a lilac robe. She was a fairy godmother, and she was worried. A girl she knew, Cinderella, was missing, after their home was swallowed in darkness.

Merlin had received orders from the King, and said that he would train them with magic, and the Fairy Godmother told them that with every Summon Gem that they obtain and give her, they would learn a new summoning spell from her.

* * *

Among Merlin's possessions was a book. Kai decided to open it. Suddenly, light poured into the room. He glanced around and saw that he was now in the book. Inside he met a bear sitting on a log. His name was Pooh. Pooh explained that all of his friends had disappeared suddenly. Kai decided to go across the worlds looking for the missing pieces. Every page he found enabled Pooh to see one of his friends.

Finally, Pooh was reunited with his friends. Kai smiled as he saw how happy Pooh was. He got up.

"Kai, where're you going?" Piglet asked.

"I have to meet with my friends. They're waiting for me." he replied.

As Kai left, he promised that he would still come to visit them. Seeing them reminded him of his friendship with Hilary and the Blade Breakers.


	7. Just Some Friendly Competition

CHAPTER 7 Just Some Friendly Competition

At Olympus Coliseum, the Blade Breakers decided to enter a tournament, despite the organiser, Phil, claiming they weren't true heroes. Hades was talking to a young man with spiky blonde hair, and told him to defeat the Blade Breakers.

"The great God of the Underworld's scared of some kids?" the man, named Cloud, chuckled.

"Sorry, but my contract says..." he began.

"I KNOW! You think I don't?! I wrote it! Your contact says that you're to kill Hercules, but you've gotta get through those kids first! Like that goat says: Rule No.11: It's all a game, so let loose and have fun!" Hades yelled. "Hey, a casualty along the way's not a big deal, right?" he grinned.

Cloud walked off.

"Jeez! Stiffer than the stiffs back home!" Hades muttered. "But, still, suckers like him are hard to come by..." he added, growling noises behind him.

* * *

After they defeated Cloud, Kai was about to help him, when Cloud turned and a large dog named Cerberus appeared, standing on him.

"Woah!" Max cried.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot the most important rule: Accidents happen." Hades smirked. Before Cerberus could attack, someone stopped him, Hercules.

"Herc!" Phil yelled.

"Phil, get them outta here!" Hercules cried. They ran inside.

The Blade Breakers decided to fight Cerberus, who had backed Hercules into a corner. He had an unconscious Cloud over his shoulder. Cerberus turned to see the six prepare to battle. "Kids, I've got two words of advice for you: ATTACK!" Phil yelled. After a hard battle, Cerberus fell to the ground, defeated.

* * *

Later Phil was reading a scroll. "And thus, I hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the the games. Further..." he began.

"Hey! What do you mean "junior heroes"?!" Donald demanded.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Phil explained.

"So, what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well, that's something that you'll have to find out yourselves. Like how I did." Hercules replied.

"No problem. We'll start by participating in the games!" Tyson grinned. The others nodded in approval.

"There won't be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from last time first." Phil replied.

"OK. We'll be back." Ray smiled as they left. "I still can't believe those kids actually beat Cerberus." Phil grinned.

"Between you and me, I'd already knackered Cerberus by the time those guys jumped in." hissed Hercules.

"My lips are sealed." Phil promised.

* * *

They saw Cloud sitting on the steps. "Hey, you OK?" Ray began.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"So, why'd you go along with him?" Max asked.

"I'm looking for someone. Hades said that he could help." Cloud replied. "I tried using the power of darkness, but it failed. I fell into the darkness, and I wasn't able to find the light." he continued.

"You'll find it." Kai grinned. "We're searching too." he added.

"For your light?" Cloud asked.

Kai nodded.

"Don't lose sight of it." he replied. He handed Kai something.

"Hey, how about a rematch some time? Fair and square, no darkness included." Tyson called.

"I think I'll pass." Cloud smirked.

* * *

Hades was musing to himself. "He's strong, he's kind. He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect. Perfect. Perfectly INFURIATING! He drives me CRAZY!" he snarled. "Wait a minute. What're you worrying about? All the pieces are in place. Keep it cool. Here's what's gonna happen. Let Hercules train the kids. In the next games, I'll take care of all of them." he told himself.

Maleficent had arrived. "Who invited you here? Stay out of this. This is my party." Hades demanded.

"Very well. Fight to your heart's content." she smiled.


	8. Familiar Faces

CHAPTER 8 Familiar Faces

At Traverse Town, the team had found out where its Keyhole was hidden. A Heartless appeared. Suddenly, someone destroyed it. It was someone that Kai knew.

"Wyatt?!" he exclaimed.

"Well, well, fancy seeing you here, Kai." Wyatt grinned.

"But...you're dead!" Kai blinked. "I'm going mad! You're really alive, right?" he exclaimed, tugging at Wyatt's face.

"Ow! Stop that!" Wyatt yelped.

"It IS you!" Kai beamed.

* * *

They were about to leave when Kai stopped.

"Hey, Wyatt. Have you seen Hilary?" he asked.

"Hilary? You mean the girl that hung out with you? I thought she was with you guys." Wyatt blinked.

Kai shook his head. "Well, don't worry about her. I'm sure she's fine. She's probably looking for you as well. You'll see each other soon." Wyatt smiled.

"Leave it to me. I know these..." he began. But he was interrupted by Kai defeating a Heartless.

"Leave it to who?" he grinned.

"Kai, what did you just...?" Wyatt blinked.

"We've been looking for Hilary, with their help." Ray explained.

"Who are they?" Wyatt asked.

Donald cleared his throat. "My name is..." he began.

"We've been visiting many worlds, looking for Hilary." Max interrupted.

"Really? I never would've guessed." Wyatt chuckled.

"Oh, and guess what? The Blade Breakers are the Keyblade masters!" Goofy added, hands on Kai's shoulders.

"Who would've thought it?" Donald added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tyson demanded.

"So, this is a Keyblade?" Wyatt began, picking up Kai's Keyblade.

"Hey, give that back!" Kai yelled. Wyatt jumped back, causing Kai to trip.

"Here." he sighed, tossing it to Kai.

"So, you're gonna come with us, right? We've got this amazing spaceship. You'll never believe it!" Kai grinned.

"No, he can't come with us!" Donald exclaimed.

"What?" Kai cried.

"Forget it!" Donald replied.

"But, he's my old schoolmate..." Kai protested.

"I don't care." Donald snapped.

"Hey, he's gone!" Goofy announced.

"Wyatt?" Kai called. "Thanks a lot." he growled at Donald.

"But, at least you got to see him again." Ray beamed.

"Yeah, and maybe we'll see Hilary again too." Max added.

* * *

Later, Maleficent was speaking to Wyatt. They were watching Kai and the others from outside of a house they were in.

"See? It's exactly as I told you. While you toiled away improving your abilities, he replaced you with some new companions. Now he cares about them more than you." she announced. "You're better off without that boy. Now, forget him, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're looking for..." she smiled.


	9. Another Princess Lost

CHAPTER 9: Another Princess Lost

The team soon found the Keyhole of Traverse Town, but an old enemy was waiting for them, the Guard Armour. It quickly changed into something more powerful. After a harsh battle, they finally defeated it. Ray took the duty of locking the Keyhole and it changed back into a painting of butterflies.

With another world safe from the Heartless, the team soon made their way to Agrabah. Meanwhile, Jafar and Maleficent were speaking about their plan.

"And the Keyhole?" she began.

"The Heartless are searching for it as we speak. I'm sure we'll find it soon enough. So that just leaves..." Jafar replied.

He was interrupted by his parrot, Iago. "Jafar! I've looked for Jasmine everywhere! She's disappeared like magic!" Iago squawked.

"That girl is more trouble than she's worth." Jafar hissed.

"You said you had this under control." Maleficent sighed.

"Agrabah is riddled with holes for rats to hide in. But why worry about Princess Jasmine? With or without her, this world will be ours once the Keyhole is found." he explained.

"We need all seven Princesses of Heart to unlock the final door. Any fewer is useless." she replied.

"Well, if the Princess is that important, we shall find her." Jafar smiled. "Find Jasmine and bring her to us at once." he ordered some Heartless.

"Don't steep in the darkness for too long. The Heartless consume those who are careless." Maleficent warned. Jafar laughed.

"I'm touched by your concern, but it is not necessary." he replied.

A girl had been watching them...Princess Jasmine.

* * *

Later, Kai and the others soon met Jasmine. She told them about a boy named Aladdin. "Aladdin? Now, where can I find this street rat?" Jafar asked. "Jasmine, let me find you more suitable company, my Princess. These rats won't do, I'm afraid." he grinned.

"Jasmine, run!" Tyson hissed. She fled, and the boys prepared to fight.

"Ah, the boys who hold the key." Jafar smirked. He summoned some Heartless, and they defeated them. They soon encountered a carpet that flew them out to the desert. There, they found the boy called Aladdin, trapped in quicksand.

After helping him, they encountered more Heartless. "Not again!" Goofy cried.

Aladdin pulled out a lamp. "Genie, get rid of these things!" he cried, rubbing the lamp. A genie appeared.

"Wish No.1, coming right up!" he cried. He clicked his fingers and the Heartless vanished.

* * *

They soon talked to Aladdin. "I see...Thanks guys." Aladdin grinned.

"What're you doing out here, Aladdin?" asked Max. Aladdin explained that he'd been looking for treasure and found a magic carpet and a lamp. "Legend says that whoever holds the lamp can summon the—" he began.

"Please, kid! Leave the intros to the professionals! The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP!" the genie exclaimed. "Rub the lamp and have your biggest wishes fulfilled!" he added. "Today's winner is...Aladdin! Congratulations!" he cried.

"Any wish?" Donald began.

"Hang on, my feathered friend. Any three wishes!" he added.

Aladdin decided to use his second wish to be a wealthy prince, and told them that he liked a girl named Jasmine, but there could never be anything between them, because she was a princess, and she'd never fall for someone like Aladdin.

Then Kai remembered that the girl they'd met was Princess Jasmine. "She's in trouble, Aladdin!" he exclaimed. As they made their way back, Aladdin promised Genie that he would use his last wish to free him.

* * *

When they arrived at Agrabah, they met Jafar. "Setting your sights high, aren't you boy?" he cackled.

"Return to your hole, street rat. You will not trouble the Princess anymore." he announced. Jasmine was behind him.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin cried.

"I'm sorry, Aladdin." she apologised.

"Genie, please. Help Jasmine." Aladdin muttered, rubbing the lamp.

"One wish left! You're making this easy, you know." Genie grinned, holding Jasmine in his arms. Jafar smirked.

"So sorry. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied." he announced. Iago had swiped the lamp.

"Sorry, Al." Genie sighed, dropping Jasmine, who fell into a pot. "Now, I bid you farewell. Attack!" Jafar growled. He disappeared. After the battle, they realised that Jasmine was gone. Jafar had taken her. They chased after them.

* * *

When they arrived at the Cave of Wonders, they discovered the entrance, in the shape of a tiger, had been possessed by darkness. After defeating it, they made their way in. Meanwhile, Jafar held the lamp.

"Now, my first wish! Show me the Keyhole!" he ordered. Genie looked glum as he obeyed. Jafar laughed with triumph. But something had happened.

Maleficent soon arrived. "Those boys again?" she asked.

"They're more persistent than I thought. Why don't you explain the situation to the boy, Wyatt?" Jafar replied. "Doing so may prove useful to our--" he began, before he was interrupted by the arrival of the Blade Breakers, Donald, Goofy and Aladdin.

"Hey, you're Maleficent, right?" Max called, but she spirited away.

"Let Jasmine go, Jafar!" Aladdin yelled.

"Not a chance." Jafar replied. "For you see, she is a Princess, one of seven who may have the power to unlock the door." he explained.

"Unlock..." Goofy began.

"...the door?" Donald blinked.

"But I'm afraid you won't live to see what lies beyond it." he added.

"Genie, my second wish! Destroy them!" he yelled.

"Genie, don't do it!" Aladdin begged.

"Sorry Al. Whoever holds the lamp calls the shots. I have no choice." Genie sighed.

* * *

"Genie, my last wish! Make me an all powerful genie!" Jafar commanded. Genie looked away as he obeyed.

The ground started to rumble and a hidden cavern full of lava appeared. Inside they encountered Jafar, now a genie.

After the battle, Ray held up the lamp. "Back to your lamp, Jafar!" he exclaimed. Jafar was sucked inside. Above them, Jasmine watched with anxiety. Someone was behind her. She turned to see who it was...

When they arrived back up to the top, they realised that Jasmine was gone. Aladdin called for her. Max stood before the Keyhole and locked it. With Agrabah safe from the Heartless, the Keyhole vanished. Suddenly, the cave rumbled. It was falling apart!

"We'd better get outta here!" Goofy cried.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin screamed, as they escaped on the carpet.

* * *

Back at his house, Aladdin felt devastated about Jasmine's disappearance. "Hello? Earth to Al! You still have your last wish! Look, just say the word and I'll look for Jasmine for you!" Genie encouraged.

"I-I wish...for your freedom, Genie!" Aladdin announced.

"Al!" Genie blinked. They watched as Genie was freed. His tail was replaced by legs and the bands on his wrists vanished.

"A deal's a deal, Genie. You can go anywhere you want. You're your own master now." Aladdin smiled. "But it would be great if you helped the Blade Breakers find Jasmine." he added.

"Sorry Al, but I don't take orders now. But if it's a favour, then that's different. I guess I'll give it a shot." Genie replied. "Besides, Al, we're friends, right?" he grinned. "Genie..." Aladdin began. "Leave it to me!" Genie winked. Aladdin beamed.


	10. A Second Meeting

CHAPTER 10: A Second Meeting

The villains were discussing Jafar's fate. "That stupid vizier could've had 'em, if somebody had stuck around to lend a helping hand." Hades sighed.

"Look, I did my part. I brought the Princess, remember?" Wyatt snapped.

"Jafar was beyond aid, consumed by hatred. One should be wise not to let it burn so fiercely." Maleficent replied.

"Hey, lighten up! I'm as cool as they come, alright?" Hades exclaimed. "By the way, kid, have we got a surprise for you." he added.

Wyatt looked puzzled. "We had a deal, did we not? You help us, and we grant your deepest wish..." Maleficent smiled.

The table glowed with an image of a girl lying on the ground. "Hilary?!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Go to her. Your vessel awaits you." Maleficent announced.

Captain Hook appeared. "Remember that this is no pleasure cruise. It's not going to be a pleasant voyage." he explained.

"Why are you doing this for me? What's the catch?" Wyatt demanded.

"Catch? What catch? You're like a son to me, dear boy. I just want you to be happy." Maleficent smiled, stroking his face.

"I doubt that." Wyatt replied, brushing her hand away.

"Believe what you will. But do not forget I kept my end of the bargain." she added. Wyatt turned to leave.

* * *

Kai was dreaming about his days at school with Wyatt. The two were on a school trip and heard some weird noises and found a cave near the beach. Wyatt had decided to look inside. The sounds were being made by the wind.

"Hey Kai." Wyatt began.

"Hmm?" Kai blinked.

"After we leave school, let's go travelling. I wanna see the world, not be doing paperwork and stuff forever!" Wyatt suggested.

"Sounds good." Kai grinned.

* * *

Kai slowly regained consciousness. "Cut it out!" Tyson yelled. Kai stood up and joined the others.

"Kai, are you alright?" Max asked.

"What's going on? And where are we?" Kai asked. An item suddenly flew towards him, and he jumped back.

"That whale Monstro swallowed us." Ray replied.

"And for today's weather: expect showers." Goofy announced. "Heavy showers!" he added, an item landing on his shield.

"Hey! Who's there?" Donald called.

"It's me!" a voice replied.

"Oh, it's only Pinocchio." Tyson began. "Pinocchio?!" he exclaimed.

They had met Pinocchio at Traverse Town. "Pinocchio?" Jiminy Cricket cried, jumping on Kai's shoulder. He was chronicling the team's journey and acted as Pinocchio's conscience. "Where you going, Pinocch? Pinocch?" he called. "Let's go after him! Quickly!" he exclaimed.

* * *

They soon met Gepetto, Pinocchio's father. As Gepetto and the Blade Breakers talked, Pinocchio spotted something; a figure running off in the distance. When Gepetto called for his son, he was nowhere to be found. The team went to look for him. They soon found him.

"What're you doing? Let's go back." Max called.

"Gepetto's awfully worried about you." Goofy added.

"Quit playing around, Pinocchio. We don't have time for games!" Kai exclaimed. They turned to leave.

"But, I thought you liked playing games, Kai." a familiar voice called. Kai turned to see Wyatt. "Or are you too cool for them, now that you have a Keyblade?" Wyatt grinned.

"Wyatt?! What're you doing here?" Kai blinked.

"Playing with Pinocchio." he replied.

"You know what I mean! What about Hilary? Have you found her?" Kai exclaimed.

"Maybe. If you catch us, I'll tell you." Wyatt smirked.

"Oh, come on!" Kai cried. Wyatt and Pinocchio ran off.

* * *

Wyatt was walking, when he heard someone. "Why do you still care about the boy? He has deserted you for his Keyblade and his old and new friends." Maleficent asked.

"I don't care about him. I was only messing with him." Wyatt replied.

"Of course you were." she smirked. "Beware of the darkness in your heart. The Heartless feed for it." she added.

"Mind your own business!" Wyatt yelled as she left.

* * *

Pinocchio ran off. Wyatt watched the puppet run past him. "Wyatt! What's wrong with you? What were you thinking? Do you even know what you're doing?" Kai demanded.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Kai." he replied. "You seem more interested going about and showing off your Keyblade now. Do you even want to help Hilary?" he added.

"Yeah, I do." Kai protested. Suddenly, they heard Pinocchio screaming.

* * *

They found him trapped inside a Heartless called Parasite Cage. "You ready, Kai?" Wyatt asked, drawing his sword.

"Let's do this!" Kai nodded, summoning his Keyblade. After the battle, the Heartless spat out Pinocchio. Wyatt jumped after him.

* * *

The team landed on Gepetto's boat. "Pinocchio!" Gepetto cried. "Give me back my son! Please!" he pleaded.

Wyatt was holding an unconscious Pinocchio. "Sorry, but I have business to do with this puppet." he replied.

"He's not a puppet! He's my son!" Gepetto exclaimed.

"He's unusual, I give you that. Puppets don't usually have hearts. I'm not sure, but he can help someone who's lost theirs." Wyatt replied.

"Hey, are you talking about Hilary?" Kai asked.

"What do you care?" Wyatt replied, walking off.

* * *

They soon found Wyatt. "Wyatt, let Pinocchio go!" Kai demanded.

"A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless...Maybe it can help Hilary." Wyatt mused. "What do you say, Kai? Let's join forces to help her. We can do it together." he called.

Kai drew his Keyblade. "You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet without a heart?" Wyatt exclaimed.

"With or without a heart, he still has a conscience." Kai replied.

"A conscience?" Wyatt blinked.

"You may not hear it, but it's loud and clear now. And right now, it's telling me you're fighting on the wrong side!" Kai explained.

"Then I have no choice." Wyatt replied.

Jiminy ran to Pinocchio. "Pinocchio!" he cried.

"Jiminy...I don't think I'm gonna make it." Pinocchio groaned. Suddenly, his nose grew longer. "Oh! I think I'm OK!" he exclaimed. Jiminy was overjoyed.

Suddenly the Parasite Cage appeared. Wyatt used a portal to escape. Pinocchio ran off. After the battle, they left. "Wyatt, where are you?" Kai called.

* * *

On board Captain Hook's ship, Wyatt was gazing at the lifeless body of Hilary. "So, she's like a lifeless puppet then?" Wyatt sighed.

"Precisely." Maleficent nodded.

"And her heart..." he began.

"Was taken by the Heartless, no doubt." she replied.

"Tell me! What can I do for her?" Wyatt exclaimed.

"There are seven maidens born with pure hearts. We call them the Princesses of Heart. Gather them all, and they will unlock the heart of the worlds. Within it lies great wisdom. There, I'm sure you'll find the way to restore Hilary's heart." Maleficent explained. "Now, I shall give an incredible gift; the power to command the Heartless." she announced.

Wyatt's body started to glow a green aura. He turned to the lifeless Hilary. "Soon, Hilary. Soon." he promised.


	11. Underwater Adventures

CHAPTER 11: Underwater Adventures

The team soon arrived in Atlantica. Thanks to Donald's magic, they adapted to the environment with Kai and Tyson getting dolphin tails, Ray getting a catfish tail, Max getting a shark tail, Donald getting octopus tentacles and Goofy becoming a turtle.

"Woohoo!" Tyson exclaimed, swimming around with glee.

A young mermaid and her fish friend were swimming towards them.

"Come on, Sebastian!" she called.

"Ariel, slow down! Don't leave me!" Sebastian, a crab, cried. Sebastian yelled in terror seeing Donald and swam back to Ariel.

"Calm down, Sebastian! They don't look like them! Right, Flounder?" Ariel grinned.

"I'm not sure. They look kinda weird." he replied.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked, laughing nervously.

"They do look a little different. Where are you from?" Ariel asked, swimming around him.

"We're from somewhere far away. And we're not used to these waters." Tyson chuckled.

"I see. In that case, Sebastian can teach you how we swim around here." she smiled.

"Ariel, King Triton is not going to like this!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry." she replied. The Blade Breakers were soon swimming like professionals.

"Good job. Now let's try out self-defence." Sebastian smiled.

"Sebastian!" Ariel exclaimed. Heartless were arriving. She and Flounder swam away.

"Class dismissed! Good luck!" Sebastian wailed, swimming after them.

* * *

They arrived at a different part of the world. The Heartless chasing them were suddenly destroyed.

"That was too close." a merman began. "As long as I hold this trident, those creatures will never be welcomed in my palace." he announced.

"Daddy!" Ariel exclaimed.

"Ariel, when will you start listening? It's dangerous out there!" he sighed. Ariel grunted in protest.

"Strange creatures lurk beyond." he added, glancing at the Blade Breakers.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Behold, the ruler of the seas, His Majesty, King Triton!" he exclaimed.

"And they are?" King Triton began.

"They helped fight those creatures." Ariel explained.

"They don't seem familiar." her father replied.

"We're from an ocean far away." Max announced.

"Yup. We came to look for the Keyhole." Goofy added.

"The what?" King Triton exclaimed.

"What's that?" Ariel asked.

"It's a—" Goofy began.

"There's no such thing, certainly not here." King Triton yelled.

"But, Daddy..." she began.

"Ariel, not another word. You are forbidden to leave the palace, understand?" he announced.

Ariel swam off furiously, with the Blade Breakers, Donald and Goofy swimming after her.

"Perhaps I'm being too strict. I just want her to be safe." King Triton sighed.

"Of course, Your Majesty. But I'm a little curious about this Keyhole." Sebastian began.

"That's none of your concern, Sebastian." he replied.

"Anything to report?" he asked.

"It was as you suspected, Your Majesty. They seem to be coming from Ursula's grotto." Sebastian announced.

"I knew it. She's up to no good again. It would seem being exiled has taught her nothing." King Triton exclaimed.

"She poses great danger." Sebastian agreed.

"And I told you to keep Ariel away from danger, did I not?" King Triton added.

"Your Majesty, I, uh..." he stammered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ursula was watching an image of Ariel and the Blade Breakers. "Those fools will never find the Keyhole. But the girl may be useful. And I have the Heartless on my side." she mused. "Triton, old friend. Your day is coming fast." she smiled, and laughed wickedly.

* * *

They soon found where the Keyhole was. "Ariel, you've disobeyed me once again! I told you that you were not to leave the palace!" King Triton exclaimed. He spotted the trident symbol glowing, and aimed his trident at it.

"No, Daddy!" Ariel cried. But he destroyed it.

"How could you..." she asked, near tears. She swam off. King Triton turned to the Blade Breakers.

"You boys, you're not from another ocean, but from another world, aren't you?" he asked. They looked surprised that he knew the truth. "Then you must be the key bearers." he added.

"How did you know?" Ray asked.

"You may have fooled Ariel, but you can't fool me. You don't know your dorsal fins from your tails." he exclaimed. Kai grunted in dismay.

"As the key bearers, you must already know...One must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds." he explained.

"Of course we know, but..." Max began.

"You have violated this principle. The key bearers shatter peace and bring ruin." King Triton continued.

"The Blade Breakers aren't like that." Goofy protested.

"I am grateful to you for saving my daughter. But you and your keys have no place in my ocean." he finished, swimming off.

* * *

Ariel was crying. "My, my, the child seems to be in deep sorrow." Jetsam, an eel smiled.

"What a pity. If only we could do something." Flotsam added.

"Wait, maybe she can help." Jetsam announced.

"Yes. Maybe she can help you." Flotsam agreed.

"Who're you talking about?" Ariel asked.

"She would surely help you. She would make your dreams come true." Jetsam smiled. He and Flotsam spun around.

"Ursula can help..." they chanted. Ursula appeared in their place.

"You called, dear?" she smiled.

"You're Ursula? I was hoping if—" Ariel began.

"Don't worry. I love helping people." she replied. "Let me guess. You want to see other worlds. That won't be too hard. After all, your new pals came from another world." she smiled.

"What?" Ariel blinked.

"But they had help, those mysterious keys." Ursula added. Ariel sighed.

"Cheer up, dear. You have something special as well." she beamed. Ariel looked puzzled.

"Now listen carefully...I think the Keyhole is somewhere in the palace. If you take me there without your father's knowledge, I can take you to those worlds you've been longing to see." Ursula began.

* * *

Ursula cackled. "I finally have the trident! And I couldn't have done it without you, dear." she exclaimed. King Triton was injured.

"Ursula, no! I didn't want this to happen!" Ariel cried.

"Why not? Aren't you tired of obeying your dear daddy?" she asked.

"Oh, we had a deal, didn't we?" she realised. "Time for a little trip, to the world of the Heartless!" she exclaimed.

"We cannot find the Keyhole." Flotsam announced.

"It is not here." Jetsam added.

"What?" Ursula demanded. The Blade Breakers, Donald and Goofy were swimming to them.

"Looks like we have company. I'm afraid you're too late, sweeties." she smiled, vanishing.

"Daddy!" Ariel began.

"We have to get back...the trident." he croaked.

"Let's go!" Kai exclaimed. They were about to leave when Ariel caught up with them.

"I'm coming with you! My father's injured and it's my fault. I must stop Ursula!" she exclaimed. Kai nodded with approval.

"That's right! I'm with you, Ariel!" Sebastian agreed.

* * *

They soon found Ursula. "Come out! You can't run!" Donald yelled.

"Your time has come!" Sebastian cried. Ursula floated towards them, glaring at them with a menacing look. The two screamed in fright. After the battle with her, Ursula watched in horror as Flotsam and Jetsam were destroyed.

"You'll pay for this!" she promised, fleeing.

They soon caught up with Ursula. "You fools! I'm the ruler of the seas now!" she yelled. "The sea and all of its spoils worship my power." She cried, using the trident's power to grow in size. After the battle, they watched Ursula fall. A bright light appeared before them, and after it vanished, the trident hovered peacefully.

* * *

Later, they used the trident to find the Keyhole. Kai locked it. "Kai, what's your world like?" Ariel asked.

"Oh, about that...Sorry we lied to you." Kai apologised.

"It's OK. Besides, if you can visit other worlds, maybe I can too. So many places to see...I know I'll get there someday. Somehow, I'll find a way. I know it." she smiled.

"Well, when you do, I want no part of it." Sebastian sighed.


	12. This Is Halloween

CHAPTER 12: This Is Halloween

The team soon arrived in Halloween Town. Once again, they adjusted to the environment, with Kai becoming a vampire, Ray becoming a druid, Tyson looking like he was possessed and Max looking like a villain from a comic book he read. Goofy became Frankenstein ad Donald became a mummy. In the town square, they encountered some Heartless. A cloud of smoke rose from a house.

After the battle, they heard some noise."And now, presenting the master of terror, the king of nightmares-Jack Skellington!" a man, the town's mayor, announced. A figure rose out of the fountain. The mayor ran to him. "Bravo, Jack! Those ghosts will be a hit at this year's Halloween!" he beamed.

"Thank you, thank you! But they need work on their movement. It's not scary enough. I want to strike terror. I'm visiting the doctor." Jack replied. He left.

"And I'll attend to the decorations!" the mayor smiled, running off, and then running the opposite way.

* * *

Jack inspected one of the Heartless. "I don't get it. Maybe the guidance system was damaged from that explosion." he wondered.

"Ridiculous. My inventions work perfectly!" Dr Finkelstein protested.

Jack read a book. "I've got it! The Heartless need a heart! Doctor, can you add a heart to the device?" he exclaimed.

"Certainly. It shouldn't be that hard. Let's get to work." Dr Finkelstein replied.

"To make a heart, take a container with a lock..." Jack read.

"We need its key first!" Dr Finkelstein exclaimed.

Kai helped unlock it. "That was amazing. And you are..." Jack began.

"Kai." he replied.

"Good job, Kai. I want you to take part in this year's Halloween." Jack grinned.

"What're you doing with this Heartless?" Max asked.

"They came to town recently. The problem is that I can't get them to dance along with me. So the doctor and I are improving their guidance system. He's a genius! OK, let's continue. The ingredients: Pulse. Emotion." he continued.

"Terror." Dr Finkelstein smirked.

"Fear. Hope and despair. Mix them together, and we now have a heart." Jack finished. The doctor pulled the lever. The Heartless sat up, and then fell down.

"It failed!" Dr Finkelstein cried. He read the book. "Maybe there are some ingredients we're missing. Let's try memory." he suggested, opening his brain. He called for his assistant, Sally. "That good-for-nothing girl! I don't why I created her in the first place! She's got the memory we need. See if you can find her." he sighed.

"No problem. Kai, do you want to help?" Jack replied.

"Sure." Kai nodded.

* * *

"Jack! Jack! We have a crisis! The Heartless are out of control! They can't be stopped!" the mayor cried.

"Hmmm, wonder if our experiment caused it? Everything's going to be just fine, Mayor. Don't worry!" Jack smiled.

* * *

In the cemetery, they battled more Heartless. Afterwards, a ghostly dog appeared, Jack's pet, Zero. "Zero, have you seen Sally?" Jack asked. He zipped to where a tombstone was.

A woman appeared, Sally. "Is there something wrong, Jack?" she asked.

"Everything's fine! We're going to have a great Halloween! All we need is your memory." he replied.

"My "memory"? Do you mean this?" Sally asked, holding a plant.

Jack looked at it. "I have a bad feeling about this. Can't you try something different? We still have time." Sally suggested.

"It won't beat what I have in store! Once the Heartless have a heart, they'll dance as I imagined it!" he replied.

Sally looked uncertain. "You'll love it! Trust me!" he grinned.

Once they left, some giggling came from a coffin. Three children, Lock, Shock and Barrel, jumped out.

"Did you hear that?" Barrel asked.

"Yeah, I did! A heart! What'll we do?" Lock replied.

"You're so stupid! Isn't it obvious?" Shock sighed.

"Tell Oogie Boogie!" Barrel exclaimed. They cackled with laughter.

The children shivered with fear as their boss laughed. "A heart? That dummy Jack's actually making a heart? Well, I'll be! That works for me!" he laughed. "When I get my hands on that...Well, I have no hands, but I'll nab that heart and control the Heartless!" he cackled.

* * *

"There. This time it'll work!" Dr Finkelstein announced.

As he was about to put the heart in place, Barrel made his wheelchair fall. The heart flew out of his hands and was caught by Lock. The three ran off, with Dr Finkelstein shaking his fist furiously.

The team chased after them. They soon arrived at Oogie Boogie's hideout. "I had a feeling Oogie Boogie was behind this!" Jack exclaimed.

* * *

Inside, the three threw the heart down a pipe. They were defeated by the Blade Breakers, and the team soon found Oogie Boogie, holding the heart.

"You want the heart? Come and get it!" he taunted, before swallowing it. "Now, let's see if I can attract their attention. Hey, Heartless!" he yelled.

Only two appeared. "That's it? No-one disrespects me! No-one!" he yelled.

After fighting him, they watched him disappear into bugs and leaving the heart in his place. Max looked as though he was going to be sick.

When they left, they felt the ground move. Jack blinked in surprise. Oogie Boogie had grown in size. After defeating him, Oogie finally fell. The Keyhole was shining on the ground. Tyson locked it.

* * *

"Sally, why didn't I listen?" Jack sighed sadly.

"Don't worry about it, Jack. We'll come up with something for Halloween." Sally smiled. "But this time, we'll do it together." she added, taking his hands.


	13. Some Pixie Dust

CHAPTER 13: Some Pixie Dust

Kai found himself on board a strange ship.

He looked around. "I didn't think you'd be coming, Kai." Wyatt called.

Kai looked alarmed. "Good to see you." Wyatt smiled.

"Where're the others?" Kai demanded.

"They're really that important to you? More than old friends? Instead of worrying yourself about that lot, you should be asking...about her." he replied. He stepped aside to reveal Hilary sitting on the floor, looking drained.

"Hilary!" Kai cried.

"That's right. While you goofed off, I actually found her." Wyatt nodded.

Kai ran to help her. "Not so fast. There will be no shenanigans on board my ship, boy." Captain Hook warned.

"Wyatt, why are you fighting with the Heartless?" Kai asked.

"They obey me now, Kai. I'm not afraid of anything now." Wyatt announced.

"You're so stupid! Sooner or later, they'll take your heart!" Kai yelled.

"Not likely. My heart's too strong for them." he replied.

"Wyatt..." Kai began.

"I've learnt other tricks too. For example, this." Wyatt added.

"Woah!" Kai yelped, as Wyatt summoned a shadow version of his former classmate.

"Your friends are waiting for you." Wyatt smiled. Kai fell down a trap door. "Let's go already. Keep Kai away from Hilary until we land." Wyatt ordered. He walked away.

"Who does that brat think he is, ordering me about?" Hook demanded.

"What will we do, Captain?" his lackey, Mr Smee asked.

"Nothing. There's tons of Heartless in the hold. They'll watch those brats." he replied.

"But, you-know-who is also..." Smee began.

"Ssh! You hear that, Smee? That horrible sound?" Hook hissed. "No, Captain." Smee blinked.

"Are you sure? Was I imagining it? My poor nerves..." he wailed.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Max asked.

"Yeah. I know that was Hilary. I've found her at last." Kai smiled.

"Sweet!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Then let's go talk to her." Goofy grinned.

"Yeah!" Ray nodded.

"Sounds good, but first, how about getting off?!" Donald cried. They were in a pile.

"Right. Sorry!" Kai apologised.

* * *

Kai glanced around. Someone cleared their throat.

"How're ya doin'? Wanna get out?" a voice asked.

A boy appeared.

"Who're you?" Goofy asked.

"The answer to your prayers!" the boy explained. Donald looked unimpressed.

"Alright. Have it your way, then." the boy smirked.

"Wait a minute. You're stuck here too, right?" Max asked.

"No. I'm waiting for someone." he replied.

"Who?" Kai asked.

Suddenly a small light flew around them.

"What kept you, Tinker Bell?" the boy asked. The light turned into a small fairy.

"Nice work. Have you found Wendy?" he asked. She seemed to communicate with him.

"Wait. There's another girl there?" he blinked. The fairy looked mad.

"Are you nuts? I'm not leaving Wendy there!" he exclaimed.

"Looks like she's jealous!" Tyson exclaimed, starting to laugh. Tinker Bell kicked him on the nose.

She flew out.

"Tink, open the door!" the boy called. Ray cleared his throat.

"I'm Peter Pan." he announced.

"We're the Blade Breakers." Kai replied.

"Ok, we're working together until we find Wendy." Peter explained.

* * *

They were soon on their way to help Wendy.

"So, how can you fly?" Goofy asked.

"Anybody can fly. Wanna try?" Peter replied.

He whistled for Tinker Bell. "You're still mad at me?" he sighed. He gently held on to her. "Just add pixie dust." he explained, as the team was covered with gold sparkles.

"There. You can fly now." he smiled.

Tyson jumped up, flapping his arms. "Wah!" he yelped, falling. Tinker Bell was laughing. Tyson tapped his fingers, as his friends were in quiet hysterics.

* * *

"What? Wendy's not one of the chosen?" Hook exclaimed.

"There's supposed to be seven. Maleficent says that she isn't one of them." Wyatt explained. "Hoist anchor as soon as you can. Get rid of all the dead weight, including her." he ordered.

"After going through so much trouble catching her? And why seven? What's Maleficent up to, anyway?" Hook demanded.

"Who knows? As long as it means restoring Hilary's heart, I couldn't care any less." Wyatt replied.

"You're just wasting your time. That girl's heart was taken by the Heartless. I bet me other hand that it's gone forever." Hook sighed.

"I'll find it, no matter what it takes." Wyatt vowed.

"Captain..." Mr Smee's voice called.

"What is it?" Hook asked.

"Those prisoners have escaped. Peter Pan's with them too." Mr Smee announced.

"Blast that wretched Peter Pan!" Hook growled. "Very well, bring the hostage to me cabin, Smee! Hop to it!" he ordered.

* * *

They soon stopped.

"What's up, Tink?" Peter asked. Above them was Wendy.

"Peter? Peter Pan?" she called.

"Wendy!" Peter exclaimed.

"Hurry! Those pirates are coming!" Wendy cried.

"I'll be there soon! Hold on!" Peter called.

"Hey, Wendy?" Kai began.

"Yes?" she blinked.

"Is there another girl with you?" he asked.

She looked up, and saw a lifeless Hilary. "Why, yes. But, she seems to be sleeping. She hasn't budged once." she replied.

"Hilary? Hilary!" Kai called. Her hand fell to one side. He reached out to her. Wendy went to block the door. Kai hoped for a sign of life from Hilary. Suddenly, her hand twitched. Kai's face lit up with hope. But before he could do anything, she was suddenly taken away. They heard Wendy cry out in terror.

"We have to get up there!" Peter exclaimed.

* * *

Kai arrived in Hook's cabin. "Wyatt, stop!" he called. Wyatt was holding Hilary's body in his arms. He stepped back and the Anti-Kai appeared. After a difficult battle, the Anti-Kai vanished into darkness. They soon found Wendy.

"This is as far I'll go. Wendy needs my help." Peter announced, flying off, carrying an unconscious Wendy in his arms.

* * *

The team arrived on the main deck. "He's quite a codfish, that Wyatt, leaving with that girl without a goodbye." Hook smirked.

"Leave to where? Where did he go?" Kai demanded.

"To Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides. But you won't go there, I'm afraid." Hook replied. He held a lantern. Inside it was Tinker Bell. Kai gasped in horror. "Or do you want to leave the pixie behind?" Hook asked. Kai's Keyblade vanished. "Now, hand over the Keyblade, and I'll spare you. Unlike the Heartless, I'm merciful." Hook announced. "So, what will it be? The Keyblade, or the plank?" he asked.

He turned and saw a crocodile. "It's him! The one who took me hand! Now he's after me other hand! I can't stay here!" he cried. Hook immediately fled, leaving Smee to hold Tinker Bell's prison. Kai was on the plank. He was near the edge.

"You can do it, Kai! Believe in yourself, and you'll fly!" Peter's voice encouraged him. Kai closed his eyes and jumped. To his amazement, he flew, before the crocodile could catch him. Peter swiped Tinker Bell from Smee and freed her.

"Thanks Peter!" Kai smiled.

"Don't mention it. You didn't think I'd leave you guys behind, did you?" he replied.

After defeating the Heartless, Kai and Peter were at Hook's door. Peter knocked on it. "Smee, are they gone?" he called.

"Yes, sir. They all walked the plank." Peter replied, holding his nose. Hook ran out. Peter poked him on the back. "Your turn to walk the plank." he smiled. After Hook's defeat, they watched him flee from the crocodile.

* * *

Later, they were thinking about Hilary.

"You know, Hilary didn't wake up. Maybe she really has lost her..." Goofy began.

"Ssh!" Donald hissed.

"Kai." Peter began.

"I can't believe it...I actually flew! I can't wait to tell Hilary about it!" Kai grinned. "Wonder if she'll believe me? Probably not." he smiled.

"You could bring her to Neverland. Then she can have a go herself." Peter suggested.

"If you just believe in yourself, anything's possible, right?" Kai asked. "I will find Hilary, I'm sure of it. I've got so much to tell her, about flying, pirates and everything I've seen." he added. Suddenly Tinker Bell appeared. "What is it, Tink? Something about the clock tower? Something's there?" Peter asked.

They soon arrived at the clock tower. Wendy was sitting there. They hovered before the face of the clock. As they expected, a Keyhole appeared. Ray locked it. Another world was safe from the Heartless.


	14. Just Believe

CHAPTER 14: Just Believe

"Hey Kai." Wyatt began.

"Hmm?" Kai blinked. "After we leave school, let's go travelling. I wanna see the world, not be doing paperwork and stuff forever!" Wyatt suggested.

"Sounds good." Kai grinned.

As Kai left, Wyatt looked back. On the wall was a Keyhole.

* * *

Wyatt panted for breath. "It was reckless of you to bring her here without a vessel. Remember, relying on the dark powers too heavily could cost you your heart." Maleficent warned.

Suddenly there was a loud roar.

"It seems we have a stowaway." she announced. "His heart did not perish, when his world did. After we took the Princess from his castle, he followed her out of his own free will." she explained. "Do not worry. You will not be harmed. He is no match for you, and your power." she added.

"My power?" Wyatt blinked.

"Yes, the power that sleeps within you. Now, dear child, it is time your power is awakened, and help you realise your true potential." she exclaimed. Wyatt's body glowed.

* * *

On the clock tower, Peter and Wendy talked.

"Do you really have to return to Neverland?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so. But you can come back anytime, as long as you don't forget it." he replied.

Tyson laughed at an evidently unhappy Tinker Bell, then immediately quietened. She flew around.

"Uh-oh. Looks like she's unhappy again." Peter sighed. "Can you do me a favour? Keep an eye on her." he asked.

"What?" Kai blinked.

* * *

The team had also competed in the games at Olympus Coliseum. They had just won another competition. "Wow! I didn't hold back, either!" Hercules exclaimed.

"Hey, I think we finally understand what you meant about the strength of your heart." Ray realised.

"Ours come from our friendship as a team, and Donald and Goofy." Max added.

"Excuse me?" Phil blinked.

"As long as we stick together, then there's nothing we can't beat. Not even Hercules can defeat us." Kai explained.

"With Donald and Goofy fighting by our side, we're ready for anything!" Tyson exclaimed.

"But, that's not what I--" Phil began.

"Of course. True strength comes from friends. Right, Phil?" Hercules agreed, picking him up. "The six of you working together make you great heroes. And as a team, you'll be able to do anything." he added, high-fiving Kai.

They soon found they could easily move heavy obstacles. As they pushed a stone, they saw a Keyhole underneath it. Max locked it.

* * *

Back at Traverse Town, they asked Cid, a Gummi seller to make improvements to the ship.

"Step on it, grandpa!" Tyson yelled.

"Don't call me "grandpa"!" Cid snapped.

Once Cid had left, they noticed Kai was looking glum.

"Kai!" Donald cried.

"Remember what Donald told you: no frowning, no sad faces." Goofy reminded him.

"How can you be cheerful like this? We still haven't found your king." He sighed.

"Yeah, aren't you worried?" Ray asked.

"Aw, phooey." Donald sighed.

"Kai, they were told to find the key bearer, well, key **bearers**, and they found us." Max explained.

"Yeah, so as long as we stick together, everything will be OK." Tyson added.

"Ya have to believe in yourself." Goofy exclaimed.

"Believe in myself..." Kai wondered. He closed his eyes.

"I believe in you." Hilary's voice echoed.

Kai felt himself drift away.

* * *

He saw a girl run to an elderly woman. "Hey, where am I?" the girl asked.

"A long time ago, people were bathed in the warmth of light, living peacefully. They loved it. Then people started to fight over the light, wanting it for themselves. Darkness was born in their hearts. Then, it started to spread. It swallowed the light, and took many people's hearts. The world disappeared, after the darkness was spread everywhere. But, some fragments of the light survived, in children's hearts. They rebuilt the lost world, using the fragments. That's the world we live in now. But as for the true light, it sleeps within the darkness. This is why the worlds have remained scattered, divided. Someday, a door to darkness will open. The true light shall return." the woman explained. "Listen closely, child. Even in darkness, light will always guide you. Believe in light, and you will never be beaten by the darkness.. Your heart will shine with the light, and defeat the darkness. Do you understand, Hilary?" she added.

"Hilary?!" Kai called. He tried to reach out to her, but she vanished.

Kai felt himself be pulled away.

* * *

He opened his eyes. "What the-?" he blinked.

"What's wrong, Kai?" Ray asked.

"N-Nothing." he replied. "Hilary...Were you calling out to me?" he wondered.


	15. The True Keyblade Master

CHAPTER 15: The True Keyblade Master

They soon arrived at Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent was said to reside. Wyatt was talking to someone. "No ship, no Heartless to help out, so...Tell me, how did you get here?" he asked.

"I believed. Nothing more than that." the creature replied.

"After our world was swallowed by darkness, Belle was taken away from me. I vowed to find her no matter what the cost would be. I believed that I would find her. And here I stand. So, she must be here." he explained. "I will have her back!" he yelled.

"Take her if you think you can." Wyatt taunted. The creature lunged at him. Wyatt dodged and counter-attacked. The creature sank to the floor.

"Stop it!" Kai yelled.

"You finally came. Well, about time. I was waiting for you." Wyatt replied.

"You've always been my rival. You pushed me, as I pushed you." he smiled.

"Wyatt..." Kai began.

"But it ends now. There can't be two Keyblade wielders." he announced.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"Let's see who the Keyblade chooses, as its true master!" Wyatt exclaimed, outstretching his hand. Kai tried to hold onto his Keyblade, but watched in horror as it appeared in Wyatt's hand. "So, Maleficent was right." Wyatt mused. "You don't have the power to rescue Hilary. I have to do this. Only the master of the Keyblade can unlock the secret door, and change everything." he announced.

"This can't be real! How could this happen? I was the one who was fighting my way here with the Keyblade!" Kai exclaimed.

"You were a delivery boy." Wyatt smirked. "Sorry, but it looks like your work here is done. Play hero with this." he added, tossing Kai a toy sword. Kai sank to his knees. The rest of the team ran to his side.

"Let's go, Goofy." Donald began. "We have a mission to do." he exclaimed.

"I know the King told us to find the key, but..." Goofy began. He walked off.

"Sorry." Donald sighed, joining him.

"I can't believe Wyatt took Kai's Keyblade!" Tyson growled.

"Kai..." Ray began. Kai was crying silently. The Beast tried to get up.

"Easy, you're injured!" Max exclaimed.

"Why are you...here? I came fighting for Belle." Beast asked. He stood up. "Even though I'm alone, I will still fight. I'm not leaving without her. That's why I'm here." He added.

Kai, inspired by Beast's determination, wiped his eyes, and picked up the sword. "I'll fight, too. There's no way I'm giving up now. My team and I are here for someone important to us too." he announced.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maleficent was making her way to where the last Keyhole was. Inside some crystals were six of the Seven Princesses. Hilary was lying in a capsule. "Purest of hearts, reveal the Keyhole to me!" she exclaimed. A light from each crystal shot upwards into a doorway.

* * *

The team arrived in the castle. "Be watchful. They're close! Are you ready?" Beast warned. The boys walked on. Beast turned. "Belle?" he cried. She was standing in the doorway. She turned into a Heartless, and Beast lunged at it. The doors slammed behind him.

"Quit while you still can." Wyatt called.

"No, not until I find Hilary." Kai replied.

"You'll be destroyed by the darkness." Wyatt warned, his outfit changing.

"No, Wyatt. My body maybe be destroyed by the darkness, but it can't destroy my heart. My heart will always stay with my friends. It will never die!" Kai announced.

"We'll see about that!" Wyatt replied, firing dark magic at him.

"NO!" Kai's teammates screamed. Kai closed his eyes tightly, ready to be hit, but Goofy blocked it.

"Kai's not gonna go anywhere!" he announced.

"You'd betray you King instead?" Wyatt asked.

"No way! But I ain't gonna betray Kai or the Blade Breakers either, because they've become my best buddies after all we've been through!" Goofy replied. "See ya later, Donald! Tell the King I'm sorry!" he called.

"We'll tell him together!" Donald yelled.

"Like Goofy said...All for one, and one for all." he added.

"Guess we're stuck with them, Kai." Tyson beamed.

"Thank you...Donald, Goofy." Kai replied.

"How're you gonna fight without a weapon?" Wyatt asked.

"I know that I don't need the Keyblade now. I've got something better than it, my heart." Kai replied.

"Your heart? What will that weak little thing do to help you?" Wyatt smirked.

"My heart may be weak, but it isn't alone. It's grown from my experiences, and it's made a home with all my new friends. I've become a part of them, just as they've become a part of me. And if they think about me, if they don't forget me, then we'll fight as one. I don't need a weapon. My power is my friends!" Kai replied. The Keyblade suddenly vanished from Wyatt's hand and reappeared in Kai's.

After the battle, Wyatt fled. Beast reappeared. "So, your heart was the victor of this battle." He began. Kai nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wyatt was running. "How? The Keyblade was mine!" he exclaimed.

"The heart that is strong and true can wield the Keyblade." A voice explained. A hooded man appeared.

"What're you saying? Is my heart weaker than his?" he demanded.

"It was, at that instant. However, you can grow stronger. You had no fear when you were revived, and stepped into the door to darkness. You had no fear for it. Plunge deeper into darkness and your heart will become stronger." the man replied.

"What can I do?" Wyatt asked.

"It's simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That's all. Let yourself become darkness itself." the man replied. Wyatt's body started to glow.

* * *

Wyatt met with Maleficent. "I see the path has at last emerged." he announced.

"Yes. The Keyhole of darkness." she replied.

"Unlock it and this world will be consumed by the Heartless." he smiled.

"Why should I care? I cannot be controlled by the darkness. I will, instead, use its power to rule the worlds." she replied.

"So confident." Wyatt replied, summoning a Keyblade, but something was wrong.

"What?! The Seven Princesses are all here! It must be her." Maleficent exclaimed, glancing at a catatonic Hilary.

"Without her heart, her power cannot be released." Wyatt explained. They heard a noise.

"The King's lackeys. I will deal with them. You will stay and guard the Princesses." she ordered. Wyatt's body started to glow blue.


	16. The Last Princess Revealed

CHAPTER 16: The Last Princess Revealed

The team made their way in. Maleficent stood before them. "You're too late. At any moment, the last Keyhole shall be unlocked, and this world shall be plunged into darkness. You cannot stop it." she smiled.

"Not if we have anything to say about that!" Kai replied, as they drew their weapons.

"After coming all the way here, we're not letting that happen!" Ray added.

"Fools. Do you think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of evil?" Maleficent demanded. After the battle, a battered Maleficent escaped.

* * *

Maleficent panted for breath. Wyatt appeared. "Do you need help?" he asked.

"Wyatt!" Kai yelled. The team had followed them.

"Is that..." Donald began.

"Correct, a Keyblade. But, unlike yours, it has the power to unlock the heart." Wyatt replied. "Allow me to demonstrate..." he began, plunging the Keyblade into Maleficent. "Open your heart. Surrender to the darkness! Become darkness itself!" he exclaimed. He pulled the Keyblade out of her, and spirited away.

"This is it! The power of darkness...the true darkness!" she exclaimed. They watched her transform into a large dragon.

After the battle, the dragon fell. Green flames surrounded the room, and all that was left of Maleficent was her cloak. "Ironic, isn't it? She was a puppet all this time." Wyatt sighed.

"What?" Donald exclaimed.

"Maleficent was being used by the Heartless from the very beginning. She didn't notice that she was being eaten away by the darkness in her heart. Such a fitting end for a fool like her." he replied. Her cloak disappeared. He vanished again.

* * *

The team ran their way up some stairs. Suddenly Goofy, Ray and Max were blocked out. Kai spotted someone on the ground.

"Hilary!" he cried. He ran to her, and gently shook her. "Hilary! Hilary! Wake up!" he begged.

"Don't bother. The girl has lost her heart. She will not wake up." Wyatt called. "What? Wait...You're not Wyatt!" Tyson realised.

"The Keyhole will not be completed, while the last Princess of Heart continues to sleep." Wyatt continued, jumping down.

"The Princess...? Hilary's a Princess?!" Kai exclaimed.

"Yes. Without her power, the Keyhole shall be incomplete. It is time that she was awakened." Wyatt replied.

"I don't know who you are, but let Wyatt go! Give back his heart!" Kai called.

"But you must give back the Princess her heart, first." Wyatt replied, outstretching the Keyblade. Kai cried out in pain, as a light shone from his chest. He fell to his knees.

"Kai!" Donald yelled.

"What's...?" Kai began.

"Don't you see it? The Princess' heart has responded. It has been there all this time. Hilary's heart sleeps within you!" Wyatt announced.

"Hilary...Hilary's inside of me?" Kai groaned, gazing at her.

"I know all things." he added.

"Who are you?" Tyson demanded.

"I am Ansem, seeker of darkness." he replied. He walked towards a weakened Kai. Tyson and Donald ran to fight him, but they too were blocked away. Ansem pointed the Keyblade at Kai.

"I will release you now, Princess. Use your power to complete the Keyhole. Open the door and lead me to everlasting darkness!" he exclaimed. He swung the Keyblade down. Kai closed his eyes.

"Kai!" Hilary's voice screamed. Immediately, Kai blocked it.

"Forget it! I'm not letting you take Hilary's heart!" he yelled.

* * *

After the battle, Ansem vanished.

"Wyatt!" Kai yelled.

"Kai, look!" Donald cried.

"It's the Keyhole!" Goofy exclaimed. Kai prepared to lock it.

"It's not working! The Keyhole's not finished!" Ray exclaimed.

"What should we do?" Kai asked.

"Maybe we need to wake Hilary." Tyson suggested.

"You might be onto something there." Kai nodded. "If we can free her heart...but how?" he wondered.

He spotted the Keyblade that Ansem used on the floor. "A Keyblade that can unlock hearts...I wonder." he mused. He walked down.

"Kai?" Goofy blinked.

Kai picked it up.

"Kai, what're you doing?!" Max yelled.

"Wait!" Donald cried.

Kai beamed at them, and plunged the Keyblade into him. The Keyblade dissolved, releasing the hearts of the six Princesses. Then Hilary's heart flew out of his body, and returned to hers. She opened her eyes. The Keyhole was complete.

"KAI!" his teammates yelled. Hilary sat up.

"Kai!" she cried. She ran to catch him, but he vanished.

"Come back, Kai!" Donald yelled.

* * *

_What's happening...to me? I'm...falling...into darkness..._

* * *

His friends were stunned.

"Kai...Are you really...?" Hilary whispered, tearfully. "No, he can't be! I won't let him go! I can't!" she cried. They looked around.

"You have finally awakened, Princess." a voice called. Ansem appeared. "Finally, the Keyhole is complete. Your purpose has been realised. But now, it is over." he smiled. He walked towards them.

"Don't come any closer!" Tyson yelled.

"Are you sure we can fight him ourselves?" Max hissed.

"Not sure!" he hissed back. Ansem suddenly froze.

"Impossible!" he hissed.

"No, I won't let you make me do this!" Wyatt yelled.

"Wyatt?!" Hilary exclaimed, in puzzlement and alarm.

"Run! The Heartless are coming!" he cried. Heartless appeared. She nodded.

Heartless stood in their way. Hilary dashed over and defeated them. Her friends looked amazed. She too, had her own Keyblade.

"What? You didn't think I'd just be a damsel in distress, did you?" she grinned.

"Princess of Heart, yes. Princess of Butt-Whup, DEFINATELY!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Run!" Donald cried.

"But what about the Keyhole?" Max asked.

"Shut up, and keep running!" Ray yelled. Unknown to them, a Heartless was following them.

* * *

When they were near the exit, Donald was fed up with the Heartless following them.

"Stupid Heartless! Quit following us, will ya?!" he yelled, hitting it on the head.

It glanced at Hilary. "Kai...Is that you?" she asked.

"Uh-oh!" Goofy cried. The team split up.

Hilary drew her Keyblade. "I'll protect you, this time!" she promised. But before she could do anything, the Heartless lunged at her. "Kai!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hilary!" the boys cried. Suddenly a bright light shot them away. Where the Heartless stood was a familiar face.

"Thank you, Hilary." he smiled, embracing her.

"Kai..." she gasped.

"Kai!" his friends cheered. More Heartless appeared. Beast appeared.

"Go!" he called.

"Come with us!" Kai called.

"I already told you, I'm not leaving without Belle! Go! They're coming!" Beast exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Kai commanded. They fled.


	17. The Promise

CHAPTER 17: The Promise

Back at Traverse Town, Kai told Leon about the events at Hollow Bastion. "So, darkness is coming out from that Keyhole..." Leon sighed.

"That would explain the increase of Heartless everywhere. The only way we can stop them is..." Aerith began.

"Sealing the Keyhole, right?" Tyson finished.

"Maybe. But no one's sure about what happens after it's sealed." Leon replied.

"We can't just stay here! I have to do something! An old friend of mine's back there!" Kai exclaimed.

"Right, you have another friend to worry about. Wyatt's Keyblade must've been born from the hearts of the Princesses, just like the Keyhole you saw. But, without Hilary's heart, it was incomplete. Once that Keyblade was destroyed, the hearts of the Princesses should've been freed. Don't worry, Kai. If anyone can save your friend, then it should be you." Leon explained.

* * *

Cid asked them to find a piece of Gummi that had careless been left in the sewers.

"You can count on us, grandpa!" Tyson smiled. The others immediately dragged him away.

"You REALLY need to quit the "grandpa" thing!" Ray sighed.

* * *

In the sewers, they found the Gummi. As they left, Hilary looked down at a pattern on the wall. "A light at the end of the tunnel..." she whispered.

"What your grandmother told you, right?" Kai asked.

"You're right. We were together." she smiled.

"You know what's weird? The others and I were looking for you, but you were with us all along." Kai grinned. "We're together at last, Hilary. Now to get Wyatt back." he added.

"Do you think everything will be back to normal between us? Wyatt lost his..." Hilary asked.

"Do you remember? When I turned into a Heartless, you saved me. I was lost in darkness. I couldn't find a way out. As I stumbled through it, I started to forget things, my friends, who I was. I was almost swallowed by the darkness. But then I heard a voice. Yours. You brought me back." he explained.

"I didn't want to just lose my memories of you, Kai. I couldn't." she replied.

"Of course! Our hearts connect us. And the light in our hearts broke through the darkness. I found that light. I have a feeling that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness is, a light will always shine within it. Looks like it's more than a fairy tale." Kai realised.

"Then let's go!" Hilary exclaimed.

"You can't come." Kai replied.

"Why not? I may be a Princess of Heart, but I can hold my own in battle! Look!" she replied, summoning her Keyblade.

"Hilary, it's too dangerous!" Kai protested.

"Kai, we've come this far by sticking together. I'm not letting you go alone!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Look, even if we're apart, we won't be alone anymore. Right?" Kai smiled.

"So, I can't help?" she sighed.

"You'd probably be in the way." he replied.

"OK, you win this time." she laughed. She put something in his hand. "Take it. That's my lucky charm. Make sure you give it back to me." she explained. It was a star made from five seashells.

"I will." he replied.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." he nodded.

"Remember, everywhere you go, I'm always with you." she smiled.


	18. Team Keyblade VS Ansem Part 1

CHAPTER 18: Team Keyblade VS Ansem Part 1

The team returned to Hollow Bastion.

"Now let's seal that Keyhole!" Tyson exclaimed.

"You did it, Kai." Leon called.

They returned to the others. "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon began.

"No matter where we are, we'll be brought together again by our hearts." Aerith added.

"And there's no way I could forget you, even if I wanted to!" Yuffie grinned.

"What do you mean by that?" Kai chuckled.

"Kai!" Ray called.

"Come on! Close the Keyhole!" Max yelled.

"Good luck." Leon encouraged. Kai nodded, and ran to join his friends. Inside, he pointed the Keyblade at the Heartless symbol shaped Keyhole, and locked it.

* * *

The team soon arrived at a place called End of the World.

"Woah!" Tyson blinked.

"Is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"They'll be restored once we defeat Ansem, right?" Max asked.

"Yup!" Donald nodded.

"But if we do defeat him, and all of the worlds are restored and get disconnected, what's going to happen to this place, and us?" Kai asked, sounding worried.

"Well, umm...." Donald began.

"This world belongs to the Heartless, so I'm just guessing that it'll disappear." Ray replied. The others looked startled. "Don't worry. Even if this world is destroyed, our hearts will be safe. I'm sure we'll find our friends again, I know that we will." he added.

"You're right, Ray." Kai nodded. He gazed at Hilary's lucky charm.

_I'll give this back, Hilary. I promise._

* * *

As they continued, they found themselves facing an enemy called Chernabog. After the battle, the demon fell, surrounded in blue flames. Soon they found themselves in front of a door. Kai froze as he was about to open it. He heard a voice, warning him about a great danger.

"Kai, you OK?" Tyson asked.

"Y-Yeah." he nodded. He opened the door and they were bathed in a warm light. Once the light had cleared, they found themselves in a place that looked eerily familiar to the Blade Breakers.

"Is this...Japan?" Kai blinked. They heard a voice.

"This world has been connected." it called.

"What was that?" Max yelped. "Tied to the darkness, soon to be eclipsed. There is much to learn. You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing, understands nothing." the voice continued.

All around them, the land started to change. A figure was overlooking the landscape, Wyatt.

* * *

The team ran to him. "Look at this place. To the heart that seeks freedom, this land is a prison, surrounded by the sea. And so, this boy sought to escape. He looked for a way to see the worlds, and opened his heart to darkness." Ansem smiled, changing from Wyatt to his true form.

"Wyatt!" Kai yelled.

"Don't waste your breath. He can no longer hear your voice from where he is. His heart has returned to darkness" Ansem smirked. "All worlds begin in darkness, and thus how all shall end. The heart is no different. The darkness sprouts within it. It grows, consumes it. Such as its nature. And in the end, all hearts will return to the darkness from whence they came. For you see, the true essence of the heart is darkness." he explained.

"That's not true!" Kai protested. "The heart may be weak, and sometimes it will give in. But I've learnt that there's a light deep inside that will never go out." he explained. Ansem floated above them.

"You've come this far, and still have learnt nothing. All lights must fade, all hearts return to darkness!" he taunted. He summoned a "guardian".

* * *

After the battle, the team felt the ground move under them. They looked around.

"Wha-?" Ray began.

"Behold the abyss of endlessness! Within it sleeps the heart of all the worlds: Kingdom Hearts! Look as hard as you can. You will not be able to see a single glimmer of light. From these dark depths, all hearts are born. Including yours." Ansem called.

Kai looked startled.

"Darkness shall conquer all worlds!" Ansem yelled. He had changed into a new form: the World of Chaos. The team started to fall. Max, Donald, Goofy and Tyson screamed out in terror. Kai and Ray fell together.

"Giving up now? Sheesh, Kai! You're stronger than that!" Wyatt's voice called. The two flew back up, and drew their Keyblades.


	19. Team Keyblade VS Ansem Part 2

CHAPTER 19: Team Keyblade VS Ansem Part 2

After fighting Ansem, armed with a dual-wield version of Wyatt's sword, Kai and Ray fought their way in took as he took shelter in his vessel. They found themselves in a pitch black room, with a Heartless symbol glowing inside it. After defeating the Heartless in the room, they destroyed the symbol and escaped.

* * *

They defeated the artillery of the Heartless, and soon found themselves in another of the back rooms. But Tyson and Goofy were inside it, fighting off their Heartless attackers. Together, they defeated the Heartless, and destroyed the Heartless symbol. The four escaped and prepared for their next battle.

* * *

After they defeated the Face, they entered its mouth, and they found themselves in a third of the rooms, this time with Max and Donald inside. The six fought off the Heartless, and destroyed the symbol. They escaped, and flew to fight the heart of the World of Chaos. Donald, Goofy and Max blocked the lasers, while Kai, Ray and Tyson attacked the heart, with the other three providing cover for them.

* * *

Ansem, aware of the damage Team Keyblade had done, rose from his prison, and prepared to fight. This time, he had not two enemies to worry, but six. After what felt like a long and ongoing battle with Ansem, they watched the Land of Chaos explode, and were bathed in a bright light from the defeated Ansem.

* * *

Ansem was writhing about with pain. "It is useless. The Keyblade cannot lock the door to darkness alone." he hissed. He turned to the door behind him. "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness..." he cried. The door started to open. Wisps of darkness poured out from it. "Supreme darkness..." he smiled.

"You're wrong, Ansem. I know now, without a single bit of doubt, Kingdom Hearts...is LIGHT!" Kai cried. Light poured out from the door.

"Light...But why...?" Ansem gasped. They watched him be destroyed by the light.

Where Ansem was floating, was Wyatt. He sank to the ground.


	20. Farewell, But Not Goodbye

CHAPTER 20: Farewell, But Not Goodbye

The team ran to where Wyatt had fallen. "Wyatt, are you alright?" Kai asked. Wyatt weakly smiled.

"Kai...I'm sorry..." he began.

"Easy, you'll be alright." Ray soothed. Wyatt sighed. "I have to go now..." he explained.

"What are you talking about?" Tyson asked.

"I have to go back to where I belong." he replied.

"Wyatt, you'll be able to go home and see your family." Max protested.

"Kai...Thank you...for setting...me free..." he whispered. His head fell to one side. Kai's eyes brimmed with tears as he gently shut his old classmate's eyes. Wyatt's body started to glow. Kai watched as he turned into light and vanished.

"Goodbye." Kai whispered.

"What's that?" Ray blinked. A ghost-like shadow lunged at Kai.

"Look out!" Tyson cried, jumping in front, his body absorbing it. He grunted in pain.

Max ran to his friend's side. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tyson nodded.

"Thanks." Kai blinked.

"No problem. Now let's shut that door." Tyson replied.

* * *

They ran to the door. "Come on!" Kai called. He, Max and Ray took one door, while Tyson, Goofy and Donald took the other. They started to push. Goofy looked out.

"Keep pushing, and stop looking!" Donald exclaimed. He and Tyson looked too.

"The Heartless?!" they exclaimed. "Hurry!" Donald yelled.

"I can't..." Kai began.

"Don't give up!" Tyson exclaimed. He had gone on the other side of the door.

"Come on guys! We can do it!" he commanded.

_But...You'll be trapped in the realm of darkness!_ Kai thought. "OK." he nodded. They pushed, while Tyson pulled, but it wasn't working.

"We're doomed!" Max wailed. Suddenly, someone destroyed some of the Heartless. A figure appeared.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"Now boys. Let's close this door for good!" King Mickey announced, holding a golden Keyblade.

"Hurry, close it!" Ray yelled.

"But..." Kai began.

"Don't worry. A door to the light will always be there." the King replied.

"Kai, we can trust Donald and Goofy's King." Max reassured him.

"They're coming!" Tyson yelled.

"Thank you, Donald, Goofy." King Mickey smiled. The door finally moved. Tyson glanced back at his teammates for the last time.

"Take care of her." he smiled. His friends nodded. The door closed. The five Keyblade wielders pointed their Keyblades into the air, and together they locked the door. The door vanished. Kai, Ray and Max started to have flashbacks of their time with the now missing Tyson. Kai looked back and saw a figure, Hilary. He ran to join her.

* * *

"Hilary!" he called.

"Kai!" she exclaimed. The ground beneath her started to shake. Kai grabbed her hand.

"Hilary, remember what you said before? I'm always with you too." he began. They started to drift apart. "I'll come back to you! I promise!" he called.

"I know you will!" she replied.

Their hands broke apart, and all Kai could do was watch the girl he'd been a dear friend to return home. Hilary looked up at the sky. Light was falling down. Kai watched it fall too. Hilary looked around. Japan was being returned to normal, the way it was before it had been swallowed in darkness. She could hear Kai calling out her name, before they were separated. The stars shot into the sky. Hilary smiled. Everything was back to normal.

The next day, she went to the secret cave. _So many memories..._ She gazed at one drawing. It was a drawing of her and Kai. In her mind's eye, she saw Kai drawing on an arm linking him and Hilary. It was holding a paopu fruit, a fruit that was said to, in legend, to forever bind those who shared one. He smiled at her and vanished. Tears fell down her face, as she realised how much she meant to Kai. She drew the same thing.


	21. A New Road

CHAPTER 21: A New Road

Kai, Ray, Max, Donald and Goofy were walking down a road. "Well, what do we do now?" Max sighed.

"We have find Tyson and King Mickey." Kai replied.

"But, where exactly are we supposed to start looking for a door to the light?" Ray asked. They stopped and groaned sadly. Kai looked up and saw a dog.

"Pluto?" Donald blinked.

"Hey, Pluto. Where've you been?" Goofy asked. Kai spotted something in Pluto's mouth, an envelope.

"That's the King's seal!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Hey. Have you seen King Mickey?" Max asked. Pluto bounded off.

"Come on!" Kai exclaimed. The five started to run after him, laughing excitedly. A new adventure was waiting for them, and hopefully, Tyson and King Mickey would be there along the way.

And as they ran, a voice echoed: _Remember, Blade Breakers. You are the ones who will open the door to the light._

**THE END**


End file.
